Poke Punch Bang
by russiaXamerica
Summary: this is an rpg my friend and i did on Deviantart it is really good hope you like it. and if you dont like rpged storys dont read the charters are not as they would be in the tv show!


**Poke. Punch. Bang**

by ~Sakura-Utsukushii

It had been a long, hard day. America was not in the best of moods. Russia had noticed.  
>"Privyet Comrade" the man approached nudging the other in the shoulder with his pipe "what is wrong with you da~" he nudged again. The American attempted to ignore the other, but the rage that was built up within him just shot out "what the fuck dude! Leave me alone!" and with that he swung his fist at the other making a nice loud crack as it made contact with the others face.<p>

The shock of the hit made the Russian stumble backward; he rubbed the side of his nose and grunted. He could tell this isn't going to heal well. "America that was a mistake" a smile spread across his pale face, a stomach renching grin, a smile where if a baby was nearby, it would not cry, through fear of its well-being. He approached the smaller nation and hooked the back of his shirt on the curve of the pipe, hoisting him into mid air, "what was that for comrade a poke you, you hit me? Anyone would think you're from Soviet Russia da?" he grinned.

The other was not impressed. "how fucking dare you compare me the the likes of you!" irritated, tired and upset he spat at the Russian followed by a sharp kick to his stomach, having the other release him America flipped backward and landed on the ground supporting himself with his hands. He lowered his tone "i could kill you" almost a whisper not thinking clear from his built up fury, he needed a let out and he had found one, unfortunately it was Russia.

Then his voice got louder "i could kill you... I CAN KILL YOU!" he charged at the other man, not thinking through his current rage and hardly able to recognise the other, he threw a fist at him, but the Russian caught it in the palm of his hand. "i was trying not to hurt you comrade, but it seems i have to use force da?" he tighten his grip on the Americans small hand and flung him across the room against the wall smiling as the others limp body crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. "so what were you mumbling just now" he walked toward him his head tilted and a empty smile, "you want to kill me da?" he stood next to the other, who was still on the floor and unresponsive.

", you ... Commie basted!" he raised a shaky hand and seized the other by the leg pulling him down, the sound of his head hitting the floor echoed around the room.  
>The American jumped on top of the Communist country. ". You basted, i HATE you!" he raised a fist but the Russian was faster grabbing the blondes tie and dragged him to the floor, "that's not very nice America" he stood up paffing dust from his coat, his eyes half shut, swirling with rage and dismistion "The cold war ended a while ago comrade, hadn't you noticed?" he placed a foot against Alfred's neck so he struggled breathing "so why are you still pissed of hm? I thought we settled this" he grinned applying more pressure, the American clawing at the taller mans legs in attempt to move the foot so he could breathe again "i think were done here, da"<br>He removed his foot and turned to walk away before he heard a click, the noise echoed around the room breaking the silence like a gunshot. Slowly turning now facing the other Russia froze, "it seems you forgot about my favorouite toy!" with this he pulled the trigger, the small silver bullet shot from the barrel and into the Russians shoulder, blood lashed from the wound like a rock being dropped into water on contact. With a yelp he quickly moved his other hand to cover the wound, he glanced up and the American with a glare. America smiled "... ha~" a lost look glazed across his face and his mouth in a crooked grin hung open he laughed pulling the trigger yet again this time into the leg.  
>"gyah!" Ivan fell the the floor watching the blood streaming from his shoulder, like a waterfall into the lake below from his knee, his eyes were empty and there was no hint of emotion or movement in his face or body ".. You think I'm not afraid to die Alfred?" hearing his name was a shock Alfred blinked shook his head and lowered the gun "what are you saying."<p>

Russia looked at him as if pitying his stupidity "i said I'm not afraid to die, I've played Russian roulette, and other games that involve putting my life on the line da"  
>listening to the other America gritted his teeth in annoyance his rage and started to subside and he had just began to think clearly, but not clear enough.<br>"okay then!" he took his gun and emptied all the bullets but one then pressed it to his temple "let's play"

America pulled the trigger *click*

"your turn" he slid the gun to Russia who momentarily hesitated, America always told him not to play this stupid game and now, here he was telling him to play? He shrugged and looking almost bored placed the gun to his head

Russia pulled the trigger *click*

"Back to you comrade" he slid it back to America who quickly picked it up

America pulled the trigger *click*

He frowned handing it back to the other

Russia pulled the trigger *click*

"Your gun is a dud America" he frowned sliding it back, America picked it up "no way! It's an awesome gun way better than your shitty Russian ones!" he closed his eyes and held up the gun.

America pulled the trigger *click*

His eyes widened and he blinked looking at the other, this would be the 6th time, the last time, the one with the bullet, Russia simply smiled back at him. "Aren't you going to hand me the gun comrade? I do believe it's my turn da?" he grinned, his smile sent shiver down Americas spine, this bone chilling gaze, it churned his stomach. And so he dropped the gun and kicked it towards the other.

Russia took the gun and looked up and the other his face happy, but, insane "I guess i won't be seeing you at the meeting tomorrow da!" he laughed as a single tear ran down his cheek, not because he was sad or scared of dying, it was something else, and whatever it was it was creeping Alfred out, but he didn't have much time to think, Russia's face blanked a slight curl of a smile

"Do sivdanya"

Russia pulled the trigger *bang*

America's eyes widened watching the other fall, his rage completely faded he could think clearly, as he gazed in horror at what he'd done.  
>His lover's corpse lay, on his back, in an ocean of blood, chunks of flesh and shards from his skull floated in the lush red sea like little islands. Half of his face was covered in blood, the red emphasized the white of the Russians eyes, his pupils so small it was almost as it they went there, and chunks from what was once his brain was now trailing down the wall like giant slugs as gravity pulled them down, the blow had dislocated his jaw, which now hung open as it filled with blood streaming into it, forming a grotesque fountain as it welled with the red metallic liquid and started to trickle from the corners of his mouth. America felt sick.<p>

He held his stomach the smell was strong, it reeked of flesh and blood, the room was small the smell was thick, with his mouth hung open in shock he could taste the sour metallic's of the blood, and the strong acidic raw flavour from the brain and flesh, America had trouble keeping what little food was in his stomach down, the the sight and smell got the better of him as the yellow vomit poured from his mouth,

Nauseous he wiped his sleeve watching as the vomit mixed with the blood turning Orange, the little islands of flesh combine with those from Alfred's stomach merging into bigger islands in the now bloody orange floor, America was struggling to stand, he felt weak. A single tear rolled down his cheek followed by many more,, " w,why! What the fuck i don't.. Why!" he cried falling to his knees the curdle of blood and vomit splashed onto his face "i..I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" the blood on his face dripped into his mouth, it tasted sweet, but acidic, metallic, and after a while it burned. "Don't worry Russia!" he pulled his gun from his pocket and with a shaky hand he loaded it "I'm coming, I'll say sorry person and" he was choking on his tears, his pants soaking up the blood and his sight hazed by the salt from his tears "I'm coming for ya.." with that he placed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

As fell fell backwards he closed his eyes and let himself fade away.


End file.
